A toy store manager received a large order of Mr. Slinkums just in time for the holidays. The manager places $20\%$ of them on the shelves, leaving the other 120 Mr. Slinkums in storage. How many Mr. Slinkums were in this order?
Solution: If $20\%$ of the toys were put on the shelves, the $80\%$ of the toys were left in storage.  Therefore, we are given $80\% T=120$, where $T$ is the number of toys in the order.  Rewriting $80\%$ as $\frac{4}{5}$ and multiplying both sides by $\frac{5}{4}$, we find that $T=120\cdot\frac{5}{4}=30\cdot 5=\boxed{150}$.